Seven!
by Thazt
Summary: for TVXQ 7 anniversary... sebuah kisah kecil tentang Changmin dan Yunho. mind to read n review?


**Present**

**Seven!**

**For TVXQ 7 years****anniversary**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Hurt/Confort**

**Happy Reading!

* * *

**

**26 Desember 2003**

**Tanggal yang aku –tidak- lebih tepatnya kami Cassiopeia tentu saja hapal di luar kepala. Kau tahu mengapa? Ya, tentu saja, itu adalah tanggal di mana lima orang dewa dari timur kami melakukan debut mereka untuk yang pertama kali.**

**DONG BANG SHIN KI**

**Malam di mana mereka telah diakui sebagai idol meskipun baru melakukan debut. Suara jernih yang mampu memikat siapa saja, wajah yang tampan, dan tentu saja kemampuan dance yang tentu saja tak perlu di ragukan.**

**U-Know Yunho Hero Jaejoong Micky Yoochun Xiah Junsu Max Changmin**

**Tahun demi tahun yang mereka lalui berlima, saling merangkul dan menguatkan satu sama lain. Bersama-sama melebarkan sayap mereka semakin tinggi dan tinggi hingga mencapai puncak popularitas yang mereka dapatkan sampai saat ini.**

**Hingga saat ini, 26 Desember 2010.**

**7 tahun sejak debut mereka untuk yang pertama kali.**

**7 tahun sejak mereka memperkenalkan diri ke hadapan publik dengan nama DONG BANG SHIN KI.**

**Tahun ini perayaan ulang tahun mereka mungkin sedikit berbeda dari 6 tahun sebelumnya.**

**Ya, itu benar. Masih segar dalam ingatan kita, bagaimana tahun ini adalah tahun tersulit untuk mereka dan kami Cassiopeia.**

**Konflik internal mulai muncul. Puncaknya saat tiga anggota Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu yang selanjutnya di sebut JYJ menggugat agensi mereka. SM entertainment.**

**Kami tidak tahu apa yang tejadi dengan mereka. Hanya ada Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu yang menggugat sedangkan Yunho dan Changmin? Entah mengapa mereka tetap membela SM.**

**Aku tahu, mengingat masalah ini hanya akan membuka luka lama. Namun, inilah yang aku rasakan, konflik internal yang berlarut-larut ini membuatku resah.**

**Kontrak selama 13 tahun yang di sebut kontrak budak akan sangat merugikan kelima angggota Dong Bang Shin Ki. Ditambah dengan distribusi pendapatan yang tidak seimbang. Menurutku, pantas saja JYJ menggugat SM untuk memperoleh hak asasi mereka sebagai manusia.**

**Mungkin apa yang ada dipikiran kita itu berbeda, tapi satu hal yang kuyakini kita memilki pengharapan yang sama. Kelima member kembali dalam satu nama Dong Bang Shin Ki.**

**2 tahun 3 bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Namun kita-Cassiopeia tetap setia pada mereka. Tetap berpegang teguh dalam satu kalimat. ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH. Karena kita percaya Dong Bang Shin Ki akan kembali bersama sebagai lima member yang utuh!

* * *

**

_-YUNHO POV-_

Ku pandangi lalu lintas kota Seoul yang padat dari balkon apartemen yang aku dan Changmin tinggali semenjak ketiga member ku memutuskan untuk pergi. Sungguh, aku tak sanggup untuk menginjak dorm yang kami berlima tempati selama ini. ada begitu banyak kenangan bahagia,sedih, lucu yang ku alami di sana bersama dengan mereka.

Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana Jaejoong setiap pagi berada di dapur untuk memasak, Junsu yang sibuk bermain dengan playstation nya, Yoochun yang bermain piano, bahkan Changmin yang sibuk makan. Kenangan-kenangan itu masih terpatri dengan sangat jelas bahkan aku masih bisa merasakannya.

Sekali lagi, aku menghela nafas. Berat rasanya mengingat ini adalah tanggal 25 Desember. Sekali lagi ku lempar pandangan ku ke arah jalan raya yang ramai oleh kendaraan,berusaha mencari objek yang menarik untuk dilihat. Mengalihkan pikiran? Mungkin.

Ingin sekali rasanya, aku menghentikan waktu sekarang juga. Agar tanggal ini tidak berlalu di gantikan hari esok. Aku tak ingin mejamkan mata. Sungguh rasanya teramat berat untuk membuka mata esok harinya dan menyadari hanya ada aku dan Changmin di sini. Tidak ada tiga memberku yang lain

Aku ingat, sangat ingat! Besok 26 Desember. Tepat 7 tahun setelah aku dan kalian debut dalam satu nama. Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Masih pantaskah aku berharap aku bisa merayakan hari esok dengan kalian? Rasanya mustahil! Bahkan aku yakin, Santa pun tidak dapat melakukan hal apapun terhadap masalah ini. Jika bisa, aku hanya berharap Santa mencuci otak Lee Soo Man dan Kim Young Min, membuat mereka memperbaharui kontrak kami sehingga aku bisa kembali berkumpul dengan mereka.

Kupejamkan mata ini sesaat, ingatan-ingatan saat merayakan ulang tahun kami kembali terlintas dalam pikiranku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis mengingat semua itu. Bagaimana Jaejoong begitu sibuk di dapur untuk membuat kue. Changmin yang mengusili Junsu, Yoochun yang tetap saja asyik memainkan tuts-tuts pianonya.

Tersenyum pahit, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Bagaimana aku hanya bisa menelan segala kerinduan yang tak bisa ku ungkapkan kepada mereka. Bagaimana sakitnya hatiku saat melihat tubuh Changmin yang terlihat kurus.

Masa bodoh dengan diriku, selama aku bisa melakukan sesuatu meskipun itu berarti tubuhku hancur demi mempertahankan nama TVXQ dan demi melindungi ketiga member ku yang sedang meraih impian mereka di luar sana, aku akan melakukannya.

Terdengar bodoh mungkin. Tapi inilah jalanku, jalan yang harus kutempuh.

Jung Yunho, seorang leader yang berkharisma tinggi. Titel yang ku sandang begitu membuatku hancur. Bagaimana tidak! Karena titel leader yang ku sandang ini, aku harus merelakan kalian pergi meninggalkan aku dan Changmin untuk meraih impian kalian, dan aku di sini untuk menjaga nama TVXQ tetap hidup. Untuk mencegah SM melakukan hal yang lebih jauh pada kalian.

Aku membuka mata, ku edarkan pandangku ke sekeliling apartemen ini. Sepi. Hanya ada sebuah pohon natal. Kupandangi pohon natal yang kuletakkan di pojok ruangan terus berkedap-kedip.

Pohon natal.

1 tahun yang lalu, aku masih menghias pohon natal bersama kalian. Sekarang, hanya aku dan Changmin yang menghias pohon natal itu berdua.

Haah, ingin sekali aku menghubungi kalian, sekedar mngucapkan selamat natal pun tak masalah. Sayangnya keadaan tak memihak, SM memblokir semua kontak yang berhubungan dengan kalian dan dunia luar. Bahkan telpon kami pun disadap oleh mereka.

"Hyung!" Changmin terlihat berjalan gontai ke arahku. "Wae?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sudut bibirku untuk tersenyum. "Aku lapar!" gumamnya lirih. Kutepuk punggungnya pelan, "Kajja! Ayo kita makan di luar." Aku mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Hyung!" Changmin menarik ujung bajuku, persis seperti anak kecil. "Aku ingin masakan Jae hyung" ujarnya lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Masih bisakah aku berharap, hyung? Jae hyung akan muncul di hadapan kita dengan membawa banyak masakannya?" Tanyanya lirih.

AKu tersenyum pahit. Ku genggam tangan Changmin erat, "Percayalah Min." hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan padanya. Aku tak sanggup melihat Changmin terus-menerus seperti ini. Pipinya yang tembem, kin terlihat tirus karena kurang makan.

Changmin menatapku, matanya memerah. "Bisakah kita kabur untuk menemui mereka hyung?" aku menggeleng perlahan mendengar kata-katanya. "Mianhae, Min. Akan semakin banyak masalah yang akan timbul jika kita kabur. Bersabarlah." Changmin kembali menunduk, isakan lirih milik Changmin terdengar. Ku elus punggungnya lembut, "Jangan menangis. Semua akan kembali seperti semula. Tahun depan kita akan merayakannya kembali berlima."

Jujur saja, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Changmin rasakan. Jika tidak mengingat konsekuensi yang akan kami terima jika kabur, aku mungkin sudah kabur menuju apartemen milik Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu. Merayakan hari jadi ketujuh kami bersama-sama.

"Cuci mukamu Changmin ah, aku sudah menyiapkan kue, ayo kita berfoto bersama." Changmin mengangguk lirih, dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci muka.

Ku raih sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar di meja, perlahan kubuka kotak itu. Sebuah kue bertingkat dengan ukiran TVXQ! Di pinggirnya. Warna merah mendominasi kue itu, warna kami, warna Cassiopeia. Ku raih lilin berbentuk angka tujuh, perlahan ku tancapkan lilin itu di atas kue.

"Kue yang indah hyung," Changmin merebahkan dirinya di sebelahku, "Seandainya saja, kita bisa merayakannya bersama-sama."

Aku tak menghiraukan perkataan Changmin. Aku bangkit dari sofa yang ku duduki, menyiapkan kamera. Setelah mengatur waktu, aku kembali duduk di samping Changmin.

JPRET!

Kamera itu sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya, aku kembali bangkit untuk melihat hasil foto kami.

Dalam foto itu, aku hanya tersenyum simpul, sedangkan Changmin tidak tersenyum sama sekali, ia hanya melihat ke arah kamera dengan tatapan kosong.

Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ku pandangi Changmin yang sedang menunduk. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Changmin mengangkat wajahnya, diliriknya jam dinding. Aku ikut menatap ke arah kam dinding.

**12.00 PM**

Sebentar lagi, tanggal 25 akan berganti dengan tanggal 26, hari jadi ketujuh kami. Aku dan Changmin memndangi jam dinding itu lekat-lekat, seakan kami tidak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun menuju tanggal 25.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok…

Aku menghitung mundur dalam hati, lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu.

**12.01 AM.**

Tanggal 25 terlewat sudah.

"Saengil Chukkaehamnida TVXQ, Otanjoubi Omedetto Tohoshinki. Happy Birthday DBSK" lirih Changmin pelan, isakannya kembali terdengar. Segera aku memeluknya. Air mataku ikut mengalir turun. Aku dan Changmin berbagi kesedihan yang sama-sama kami rasakan saat ini.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku membiarkan diri kami saling memeluk dan menangis. Biarlah beban air mata yang ku tahan selama ini keluar. AKu juga manusia biasa bukan? Semua kesedihan ini sudah tak mampu lagi terbendung. Kerinduan ku akan ketiga member ku yang lain keluar bersamaan dengat air mataku yang keluar tanpa henti.

Beberapa saat kemudian, isakan Changmin tak lagi terdengar diganti dengan dengkuran halus. Hahaha… rupanya ia tertidur. Dengan susah payah, aku mengangkatnya menuju kamarnya. Aku tak tega jika harus membangunkannya. Changmin sangat kelelahan akhir-akhir ini. ada begitu banyak pemotretan yang harus di jalaninya.

Aku kembali melangkah ke arah balkon, kembali memandangi jalan Seoul yang tak pernah sepi.

"Happy 7 Anniversary Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu. Always Keep The Faith!" aku berteriak di sepinya malam ini. Berharap angin akan menyampaikan suaraku ini kepada mereka. Orang-orang yang kucintai.

Ku tutup pintu kaca yang menghadap ke arah balkon. Ku lempar diriku di empuknya ranjang kamarku. "Happy Birthday!" ujarku pelan sesaat sebelum aku menutup mata dan terbang ke alam mimpiku.

* * *

**Happy 7 Anniversary our beloved boy, Dong Bang Shin Ki.**

**Ada banyak harapan yang ingin kami teriakkan pada kalian**

**Ada begitu banyak kata yang ingin kami katakan pada kalian**

**Bagaimana Kami- Cassiopeia tetap mencintai kalian.**

**Bagaimana kami- Cassiopeia akan selalu mendukung kalian**

**Terima kasih karena telah mengenalkan kami pada arti persahabatan yang sesungguhnya**

**Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu**

**Terima kasih karena tetap berjuang keras untuk membagikan kebahagian untuk kami dengan terus menyanyi meskipun ada banyak hal yang menghadang kalian.**

**Yunho dan Changmin**

**Terima kasih karena kalian tetap menjaga nama TVXQ tetap hidup. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian.**

**-FIN-

* * *

**

**Fanfic ini tercipta atas dasar pemikiranku semata**

**Setiap kata-kata yang tertulis di fanfic ini hanyalah pemikiranku semata**

**Jika kalian tidak setuju dengan apa yang ku ungkapkan melalui tulisan ini silahkan memberikanku Flame atau Bashing sekalian.**

**Aku menulis ini, karena inilah yang kurasakan.**

**Terakhir,**

**Happy Birthday our TVXQ**

**Selamat ulang tahun yang ketujuh.**

**Semoga hanya di tahun ini saja kalian merayakannya secara terpisah**

**Karena aku selalu yakin, tepat di tanggal 26 Desember 2011.**

**Kalian akan merayakannya bersama-sama lagi.**

-mind to REVIEW?-


End file.
